


ily.

by cherriyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriyien/pseuds/cherriyien
Summary: a collection of markjin one shots.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. intro

hi! thank you for clicking <3 before we start, i would like to add some disclaimers.

this will be a place where i can practice my writing, i've always wanted to be a good author so i could bring my ideas to life. so i'm incredibly sorry if my writing isn't to your liking, i'm still a newbie at writing. so i would appreciate criticism, requests, or tips!

there may or may not be smut, i heard that smut is kind of hard to get right? so if i were to include smut i would say it would be later on in this book.

there may or may not be something triggering! i don't have any of the stories planned out yet, so that means i don't have the prompts. but if i think someone might be triggered i'll add a warning at the start.

there will probably be cursing! i naturally curse a lot, so it'll probably make its way into my writing. so i'm sorry if you don't like swear words.

i'll update it slowly, i'm not that creative so it's hard for me to come up with scenarios! and i tend to have little to no motivation when it comes to writing, so i might not update in a while.

that's all for now! if there's more i'll come back and edit this, please click off if you're uncomfortable with my warnings! if not, please continue, and enjoy!


	2. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung stumbles across an upset feline hybrid. trying to comfort mark, he rubs at the lilac furry ears. earning a deep buzzing from the older’s throat.

jinyoung passes by the art room, stopping only to hear soft whimpers and sniffling. curious, he peaks his head in, finding a small male feline hybrid wiping at his eyes.

his protectiveness kicking in, jinyoung starts to enter the room.

before jinyoung knows it, he's embraced in a warm hug by the smaller. "sorry jacks, it's been a tough week." the purple haired mumbles, burying his face into jinyoung's chest.

"i didn't know my name was jacks" jinyoung laughs, the shorter immediately lifting his head up.

eyes widening with horror, "y-you're not jackson.." he said with a small voice. cheeks dusted with a light pink color, "i'm sorry, i thought you were my best friend. were you gonna use this room? i'm sorry, i was just about to leave-" rushing to explain and apologize.

"no, you're okay. i was just worried about you, you seem upset. are you okay?" jinyoung said, as he reached out to stop mark from his frantic hand motions.

"a-ah about that, i'm sorry i worried you-" quickly getting cut off by a tsk, "stop apologizing, say, whats got you so upset?"

"uh, it's nothing important. just stressed about finals, that's all." 

frowning, jinyoung starts to talk. "it seems quite important if it's got you tearing up and sniffling like your pet hamster just died."

caught off guard from the odd comparison, mark doesn't say anything and furrows his eyebrows.

"my apologies, that was kind of strange. anyways, i'm here to listen. if that's what you need." the raven haired smiled, holding onto the older's hand.

extending out his arms, jinyoung gestures for a hug. pausing, "i just realized we don't know each other, so asking for a hug is kind of weird. sorry about that, i'm jinyoung." about to lower his arms.

before he could, mark walked into the hug. snaking his arms around jinyoung's waist. "it's fine, i'm mark by the way."

loving the warm feeling, mark buried his face into jinyoung's chest. humming in contentment, his feline ears brushing against jinyoung's chin.

curious as to what would happen, the raven haired brings his hand up to the lilac colored ears. starting to pet at the base of the furry ears, he starts to hear a quiet buzzing sound.

not receiving a noise of displeasure, he continues. the buzzing sound getting louder, and louder. he soon feels the slight vibration coming from mark's throat, and puts two and two together.

"are you, perhaps.. purring?" halting his movements, he brings his hand to mark's chin. lifting the older's head, staring at his blissful face.

"nyoungie, please continue." mark pleaded. one hand gripping the younger's shirt, while the other is still hooked around his waist.

"oh, nyoungie is actually really creative." jinyoung chuckles, bringing his hand up to resume rubbing the feline ears. the purring starts back up again.

"mm, sorry, just been stressed since it's finals week. the lecture work i'm fine with, but the group i've been assigned to is terrible. i've been pulling a few all nighters, some have been trying to lead the group, while others have been doing completely nothing." ending it off with a tired sigh.

"i'm sorry that they're like that, mark. i would help if i could, but i'm not an art major." jinyoung says, as he rests his chin onto the older's head.

"don't apologize, it's fine. what major are you? and what are you doing here in the art department?" mark questions.

"i'm a literature major, just came by to pick up my friend. got a bit distracted on the way there." he softly laughs.

feeling a vibration in his pocket, he checks his phone. "oh speak of the devil, she's asking where i'm at." 

the grip on the younger's shirt getting tighter, "please don't leave, 5 more minutes?" mark asks, giving the best puppy eyes he could. 

"hm, very temping. why not, i'll text her our room. if thats okay?" 

"yeah, that's fine." mark says, as he sits down on the floor. dragging jinyoung down with him. "criss cross please."

jinyoung obliges, soon having a lap full of mark. "you did this so i couldn't get up, you sly fox." cupping the older's cheeks.

giggling, mark leans into his touch. jinyoung removes one hand, only to put it back onto the base of mark's ears. the quiet buzzing sound, getting louder once again.

mark unconsciously wraps his tail around jinyoung's forearm, and they stay like that for a while. until a certain puppy barges in.

"MARK ! im so sorry that im late ! i just saw this really cute girl on my way here, chunhua was her name i think? and- and- oh." stopping only to realize, that theres a raven haired male. sitting criss cross on the floor, with his best friend cuddled up in his lap.

“hi jacks, it’s okay.” the soft purple haired replies, inattentive.

“hi jinyoung ! what’s- oh.” 

“hey chunhua” he greets, not even sparing her a glance.

with confused glances thrown at the boys on the floor, and shocked expressions recognizing the other at the door. the room falls quiet. the purring filling up the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouch my search history makes me look stupid. but hi ! thank you for reading my first attempt at writing a one-shot ! comments are appreciated :D re-reading it makes me cringe so hard, but it’s whatever


End file.
